Frustra
by October25
Summary: The voice of the knight startled me, “come with me. I will take you away from this godforsaken place...


The following story is technically original I've just placed it in twilight because I wanted to know what people think of it. So please be nice in any criticism and please do criticize so I know how to improve. Also the story was based on a picture and I'll try and find it again and post a link to it on my profile.

It was dark and stormy the first time we met. I should have taken it for the omen it was, instead I let him seduce me. I first met him, the knight, when my father had him over for dinner after the Festival. The Festival was an annual celebration in which my father hosted a dinner and had local merchants come to sell their wares. My father loved to boast and it was no doubt a part of the reason he had the Festival, and had numerous collections, whether they are entertainers or people from faraway lands. The knight was another one of these acquisitions, a man destined to be sent to the crusades, he was "exotic".

He was charming and suave when we first met. He knelt in front of me and kissed my hand, proclaiming it was a rare pleasure to meet someone so beautiful. Admittedly I was flattered who wouldn't be? But I'd been taught to be demure and to act innocent, so I smiled and looked away, towards the games. The Festival lasted a month and in that time the knight continuously bumped into me, and if he wasn't complementing me, he would give me a "look." I'd only ever seen on the old men my father considered to marry me to. Slowly, I found myself falling for him, and when he announced he would have to leave soon, I found myself falling into his bed.

Upon his leaving, I woke up alone, life returned to the way it had been before he'd come. I found myself sick and faint continuously, but became worried when I found myself slowly being unable to fit in my clothes. The overhearing of a young maid speaking of her mother's pains, while she was pregnant with child made it clear to me, I was pregnant. I began to hide it as well as I could, wondering helplessly how I'd hide it, and do with it when it became time for it to come out. Would I die? Would it die? What would my father do? Would the knight come back and help? I soon found out what my father would do.

"Out! Get away from here you are disowned! You have embarrassed me! You leave me no choice! You think I wouldn't find out, that I'd think you were only fat!" The shouts of my father echoed in my head, as the salty water called tears streaming down my cheeks.

I wandered for ages with only my cloak, dressing gown, and slippers that I'd managed to slip on when my father dragged me out of bed. The ground was uneven and rough on me as I walked along it in the coming dawn. I made my way towards the trees in hope of shelter from the coming rain. As I tripped and tumbled through the forest, I found myself at an abandoned shack just as the sun peaked. I smiled with relief and tiredly made my way inside, lying down on the dirt floor, uncaring of the discomfort.

Once I'd woken up aching from the uncomfortable ground, I began foraging. I gathered fallen leaves to make myself a bed and twigs and rocks in hopes of being able to make a fire. Unfortunately, the fire became a known death, impossible for me to do. I began to feel hunger and began searching for food, berries, and water, which I gathered in my hands from the river I found to be a great distance away. I do not know how long I stayed there all though it couldn't be any longer than a month at most.

One day whilst traveling from the river, I heard the thundering of hooves and found myself being stared at by him, the knight. He appeared to be shocked, and sped his horse up leaving me in the dust. Trembling I continued "home." I waited wondering whether the knight would search for me, or if he would continue his life without a care for me or our child.

"You're not safe here and it isn't good for the baby," The voice of the knight startled me, "come with me. I will take you away from this godforsaken place and will find a priest to marry us."

"Arthur, the baby's name will be Anthony." I told him.

"And if it is a girl?"

"Elizabeth."


End file.
